


Pouvoirs, responsabilités, bla bla bla

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Les Bleus: premiers pas dans la police
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans lequel Alex a la poisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouvoirs, responsabilités, bla bla bla

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour marryblack dans le cadre de [farce_friandise](http://farce-friandise.livejournal.com/).

Alex soupira en entendant le son des sirènes se rapprocher. C’était bien sa veine. Il avait réussi à convaincre Laura d’échanger d’heures avec lui pour avoir sa soirée d’Halloween de libre et pouvoir aller à cette fête qui s’annonçait d’enfer, et en chemin il fallait qu’il tombe sur un cadavre dans une allée sombre.

« Le premier qui fait un commentaire, je lui pète la tronche, » déclara-t-il lorsque Duval et Kévin sortirent de la voiture.

Kévin eut la décence de se contenter d’un sourire amusé, mais bien sûr que Duval éclata de rire en voyant son costume.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un justicier masqué à tes heures perdues, Moreno, » déclara-t-il, sachant parfaitement que la menace d’Alex n’était que du vent.

Alex grogna de frustration. Un flash illumina l’allée sombre et Alex se tourna vers Kévin, qui tenait un appareil photo à la main et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Photos de la scène du crime, prétendit-il d’un ton bien trop amusé au goût d’Alex.

– Bon, ben puisque vous êtes là, moi j’y vais. J’ai une fête qui m’attend. »

Avec autant de fierté que possible, Alex se dirigea vers la route, son masque de Batman sous le bras et sa cape flottant avec classe derrière lui.


End file.
